Kidnapped
by onceuponabloodynight
Summary: After the inception with Fisher, Ariadne and Arthur come face to face to another dilemma. Can they ever survive?


**Author's note: **Another story... I found this stuck in one of my old notebooks. I think I wrote this last year. When I was so crazy with Inception and I can't get over the Arthur/Ariadne fever.

I hope you guys enjoy this! ^_^

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inception, it's plot and it's characters.

* * *

Arthur told me we should act as strangers in the airport, So, I walked passed him and the others as if I never met him. I watched Cobb ride a cab, he seems happy. A taxi stopped in front of me, and I went in it immediately. I ordered the driver to go to a hotel Arthur has booked for me.

As I sat my mind drifted to all the events that had happened since I met Cobb. My mind wafted to the happenings today, to the dreamland. Me, shooting Mal. Me, falling from a never ending building. Fischer was shot. And Arthur and I…. Arthur and I….. Arthur and I kissed!

Arthur and I kissed! I never thought about it until now. I instantly felt my cheeks were hotter. I did not realize that we were not too far from the airport since it was jammed with many cars. Well, not until a young man in suit opened the cab door and sit beside me.

"Hey!" the man said, "You seem lost in thought. You should always lock the door. You can't trust anyone nowadays." He seemed angry.

"Arthur." I whispered.

"Hey! Do you hear me?" Arthur looked worriedly at me.

"Oh! Sorry I was just…" I snapped myself from my daydreaming. "Well, it's you so it's fine."

"Ariadne..." He sternly said.

"If it wasn't unlocked then you wouldn't be relaxing with me here in this taxicab." I said with a smile.

He stared at me for a moment; I think he's trying to hide his annoyance from me but failed to do so.

"What if I wasn't the one who came here?" he asked, nearly shouting at my face, "What if someone found out of our escapades today and hunt us, then they found you and did something to you?" Concern was evident in his voice.

He raised his hands to his face and took a deep breath, before turning to me once more with a more professional look.

"I'm the point man after all. It's my job to see things through and make sure we make it successfully." Then he looked away.

I also let myself wander. _"He's right. I should not let them down. What if someone really found out of what we did with Fischer? I don't want to ruin Cobb's happiness, especially now that he wants some peace with his and his family's life. I don't want to ruin anyone's life."_

I looked to the man beside me. I thought of the first time I met him.

"_Hey, hey, look at me. You're ok, you're ok..."he said, trying to reassure me._

"_Cobb said you'll be back." he said_

"_I tried not to come but.."I said_

_Then like he knew what I feel, he continued, "But there's nothing quite like it."_

"_It's just pure creation" I answered_

It's like this man knew everything about me, everything that runs in my mind. Well, I suppose he does. He's the pointman after all. Then my mind drifted to a particular memory…

_"Quick give me a kiss." He ordered, and I obeyed him. I scan the area after._

_"They're still looking at us" I nervously said_

_"Yeah, it was worth a shot." he said as I saw that he was trying to suppress a grin._

I blush again from the sudden thought. Then I feel his arms wrapped me closer to him. I blush even harder as my face touched his broad chest.

"_What is he doing?" _My heart was beating, threatening to fall out from my chest anytime soon. I looked up on him. I saw his stern eyes looking around his environment before locking his gaze to the driver. I felt one of his hands move away from me. I look at what he was doing. He seems searching for something in his pockets. But found nothing in it. He drapes his hand on me again and hugged me tighter.

"Who are you? Where are you taking us?" he calmly asked the driver.

"Aahhh.. so you have finally noticed, eh? You seem so lost in your trance I thought would not notice."

"Answer my question."

"Keep your mouth shut, while I can still tolerate you."

"What do you want from us?" I asked

"We can sue you, you know that right?"

"I thought you figured it out. You're at my mercy now. So silence!"

Both Arthur and I grew quiet. I feel frightened with the man's cold voice. _"Ariadne, you faced more danger than this one. You can do it. Stop acting like a baby. Arthur is with you. Both of you can safely escape this." _I said to myself as I look at him again.

The driver stopped the car at a secluded place. Men appeared behind the bushes, evil grin plastered on their faces.

"Wow boss! You got two presents from Sena." said one. The one who was called boss; a big man, the biggest in the bunch whirled around and smiled and evil smile.

"Lovely presents Sena!" He hollered, "Boys, blindfold them!"

The guys blindfolded me ad Arthur and pushed us to we-don't-now-where. My feet just keep walking or else a whip will sting my back. Those men have no mercy at all. All through it all, Arthur held my hands and I have no plans on taking my hands from his. Then we stopped.

"So, what shall we do with these presents boss?" Sena asked

"Find them a buyer of course, but we first need a ransom."

"You won't gain anything from us." Arthur shouted

"Please.. I'm an orphan. We don't have anything." I begged.

"LIARS!" the boss bellowed, "Ohhh.. so you won't speak up eh?.. let's see what happen to deceivers.."

"So do you guys ever dreamt of being an actor or actress? Well, today is your lucky day!" The boss said before he and his comrades laughed their hearts out.

Then I heard something being pulled in front of us. Then it spoke, a girl reporting about the weather. She suddenly stopped speaking. Then my eyes were uncovered and there I saw myself and everything around me in the small square screen.

* * *

**Author's note: **so how was it? It's only a side story so i don't really know when will I update.. but I might update regularly if you guys will review.. hehehehe


End file.
